fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
NES Remix crossovers
NES Remix is a series of video games including challenges based on classic NES games. Some of these are "remixed", meaning that they change some gameplay or graphical aspects of the games. In some cases this is done by making elements from one game appear in a challenge based on other games, therefore creating a crossover between the two. This is an undirect link between the two series, but it's notable since it's a Type 1 link, while each series is connected to NES Remix through a Type 2 link. While each stage is described in the specific page about the interactions between the two series, here's a summary of all crossovers that happen in the games: NES Remix Remix I *'Stage 14': A mirrored version of stage 25m of Donkey Kong, with the player controlling Luigi, a character from the Mario series. *'Stage 17': A mirrored version of stage 75m of Donkey Kong, with the player controlling Luigi, a character from the Mario series. Remix II *'Stage 1': Divided in two sections, the first one is based only on The Legend of Zelda, but the second one is set in Stage 25m of Donkey Kong with the player controlling Link, the hero of The Legend of Zelda. *'Stage 10': The top screen from Pinball, but featuring the lava from Super Mario Bros. at the bottom of the screen. *'Stage 20': Divided in two sections, the first one is based only on The Legend of Zelda, but the second one is set in Stage 100m of Donkey Kong with the player controlling Link, the hero of The Legend of Zelda. Bonus *'Stage 4': A mirrored version of stage 75m of Donkey Kong, with the player controlling Luigi, a character from the Mario series. NES Remix 2 Remix I *'Stage 4': based on Kirby's Adventure, but featuring blocks Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and coins from Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Stage 6': the fight against Whispy Woods in Kirby's Adventure, but featuring four Boos from Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Stage 11': based on Super Mario Bros. 2 and starring Toad, but featuring elements and enemies from Kirby's Adventure. Remix II *'Stage 1': based on Super Mario Bros. 2 and starring Toad, but featuring elements and enemies from Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. *'Stage 5': a multiplayer match of Dr. Mario played against Birdo from Wario's Woods. *'Stage 6': based on Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link, but featuring blocks Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and coins from Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Stage 9': based on Kid Icarus, but featuring blocks, fairies and the Moa enemies from Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. *'Stage 10-4': based on Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link, but featuring blocks and a Hammer Bro. from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, as well as Boos from Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Stage 11': based on Metroid, but featuring blocks from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and coins from Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Stage 20-5': based on Kid Icarus, but featuring blocks from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and coins from Super Mario Bros. 3. Bonus *'Stage 10-4': the fight against Nightmare's Power Orb in Kirby's Adventure, but featuring Bullet Bills from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. *'Stage 16': a multiplayer match of Dr. Mario played against Wario from Wario's Woods. License Rights for all involved series are held by Nintendo. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links